


The Spaces Between

by Jedi_MI



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies to Friends, Everyone's just doing their best, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Not Beta Read, Poor Prompto, Rating May Change, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedi_MI/pseuds/Jedi_MI
Summary: Soulmate AU.  Soulmates are a rare phenomenon on Eos, most don't even consider the possibility of having one.  When one of the royal retinue accidentally finds their soulmate it leads to anger, repressed emotions and lots of questions in the group.





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 

_ Life is good _ Prompto thought as he grabbed another chip out of the bag between himself and his best friend, Prince Noctis.  The two had spent the last six hours holed up in Noct’s amazing apartment, eating chips and playing video games together and later Prompto was going out with his new girlfriend.  His GIRLFRIEND!  Life really was great!   
  
“Dude, did you see that move?  It was epic!  Quick Noct, take my pic next to the screen, I gotta send this to Milla.”   
  
“Prom, you’re going to scare her away,” Noctis said with a roll of his deep blue eyes.   
  
“Naw, she’s, like, amazing.  Total gamer girl, she even kicked my ass in Destiny.  Just, gah!”  Prompto grabbed the phone and checked the picture Noctis took.  “She’s so perfect,” he sighed dreamily.   
  
Noctis snorted.  “You’ve touched her, right?  Sure she’s not your soulmate?”   
  
“Yeah, I’m sure.  But soulmates are like, super rare, right?  She can still be perfect even if we’re not soul bound.  No biggie.  I don’t know anyone in real life who, ya know, actually has one.”   
  
“Dad and mom were soul bound,” Noct quietly announced, setting down his phone and turning to the window.  Prompto looked over in surprise, Noct barely talked about his dad and never spoke of his mother.

Noctis’ thoughts went to that night back when he was sixteen, it had been the anniversary of his mother’s death and he was angry.  Angry at his father for always working and never making time for him, angry at Ignis for constantly telling him what to do, angry at Gladio for not listening and pushing him too hard in training.  Angry at the world for taking his mother.  It was a rare night that his father wasn’t working late and they had eaten dinner together.  After dinner his father had dismissed everyone, even Gladio’s father and Regis’ closest friend, Clarus, and asked Noctis if he wanted to hear about the first time he met Aulea.  It was one of the only times his father spoke of his mother, and the only time in his life he saw the soulmark that marred his father’s left bicep, the imagine of a rose and sword intertwined. 

“Oh, wow, I, uh, I didn’t know…”

Noctis shook his head and made to get off the couch.  “It’s, whatever.  Most people don’t know and dad always keeps his mark hidden.  I’m grabbing a soda, want one?”

Prompto grabbed Noctis’ wrist as he passed by.  “Ya know, if you ever need to talk or whatever...”

“Yeah Prom, I know.”

 

********************************************************

 

Weeks went by in a blur as Prompto spent his summer after graduating high school working several part-time jobs, hanging out with Noctis and going out with Milla.  Milla was low maintenance, never getting upset if Prompto wanted to spend time with his best friend, and easy to talk to.  He had tried several times to get the three of them to hang out together but Milla didn’t want to intrude on his time with his friend and only agreed, once, to a brief meeting.  

For once Prompto felt he wasn’t the most nervous person in the place, poor Milla was shuffling from foot to foot, fingers drumming against her phone case while they waited in the entryway of The Crow’s Nest for Noctis.  Prompto noticed the bulk of the prince’s shield, Gladio, and took Milla’s hand, giving it a light squeeze.

“Don’t worry babe, it’s gonna be fine.  They’re here, so deep breath.”  Prompto shot her one of his bright smiles.  “They’re gonna love you, don’t worry.”

“Wait, they?!”

“Babe, seriously, it’s just Noct and Gladio.  He’s a big teddy bear, please don’t worry.”  Milla didn’t have time to respond as the door to the restaurant opened and Gladio walked in, Noctis following close behind.  Giving Gladio a once-over Prompto sighed to himself  _ Can the guy wear a shirt just once? _ He slung an arm around Milla and brought her forward to finally meet his best friend.

“Hey, you must be Milla, nice to finally meet you.  Prom’s always talking about you,” Noctis said, holding out a hand.

Milla quickly shook his hand and managed to squeak out “a pleasure your highness” to Noct before hiding her face in Prompto’s neck and asking to be excused for a moment.  He understood what is was like to be shy, Prompto had spent years trying to work through his own shyness to approach the prince, and he was proud of Milla for finally coming out to meet the prince.  With an arm around Milla’s small form he gave her a quick peck to the top of her chestnut hair and said they’d get a table while she excused herself.

“What was that about?” Gladio asked as he directed them to a table in the back, away from prying eyes.

“One, can you wear a shirt, like, ever?  Seriously man!”

“Psssssh, if you had this body you wouldn’t wear one, either.”

Both Noctis and Prompto rolled their eyes at Gladio’s ego.  “Mil’s just shy, that’s all.  I begged her to come out and finally meet Noct but I think the whole prince thing is freaking her out.”

“Well once she finds out how much of a dork he is she’ll be fine.”

“Mean.”

Prompto grinned at Noct, “I mean, he’s not wrong…”     
  


****

“How long will you be gone?” Milla asked, raising her head from where it rested on Prompto’s chest.   


Prompto gently stroked her back through her thin shirt. “Not sure, maybe a couple weeks?  However long it takes to get to Altissa and get Noct hitched.”

“Altissa?!”

Sitting up a little Prompto ran a hand nervously through his bright blond hair. “Yeah, uhm, pretend you didn’t hear that?!”

Milla smile and pressed a gently kiss to his cheek.  “I know nothing.  I’m so proud of you, being Crownsguard and all.” Getting up from the couch she squeezed his hand gently before letting go.  “You better finish packing and get to Noct’s.  Promise you’ll keep in touch on the road?”

Prompto got up and followed her to the door, pulling her slight body into a tight hug.  “Promise babe, I’ll miss you. Don’t go meeting any hot guys while I’m gone!”  With a quick kiss she was out the door, leaving Prompto to an empty apartment and swirling thoughts of his upcoming adventure.   
  
****

Prompto looked down at the phone lock screen, two pairs of smiling eyes stared back, one vivid blue, the other deep brown.  With a shaking hand he unlocked it and scrolled to the last called number, hesitating briefly before pressing the call button below the contact “mom and dad.”

  
“I’m sorry, the number you dialed cannot be reached at this time...”   With a small sniff he ended the call and put his phone back in his pocket, glancing in the direction where he knew Insomnia was still burning.    



	2. Crown and Dagger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He couldn’t move, couldn’t think, a torrid of emotions flowing through the newly created bond. A strange burning sensation began where their skin touched and ran up his hand, settling slightly above his left wrist.

They finally made it past the last laser barrier in Aracheole Stronghold, their quest to regain the Regalia at an end as it lay before them across the apparently empty lot of the Imperial base.  The group slowed down as they got a closer look at the car.

Leaning casually against the Regalia was a lone woman dressed in tight red leather pants, what appeared to be an interlocking dragon design in black running up the side.  She wore a close-fitted jacket of royal imperial white, coppery hair done up in an elaborate braid.  When she noticed the four men emerge from the facility she pushed herself off the car and began walking in their direction in slow, purposeful strides.  

The prince and his retinue drew their weapons from the ether.

“Nice ride,” she said.   
  
“Milla?”  Prompto gasped, his gun returning to the armiger in a burst of blue.  Gladio frowned, he barely remembered anything about the shy girl he had meet all those months ago other then how tiny she looked, even next to Prompto, and her dark brown hair.  Hell, she had spent most of the time in the booth cuddled next to Prom, never looking him and Noctis in the eye and barely saying a word.

The woman confidently walking towards them smirked, “hey sunshine.”

“Milla, thank the gods you’re ok.  What… what are you doin’ here?” Prompto asked as he walked towards her slowly, still is disbelief.   _ She’s here, she’s alive!  Sure, she looks a little… different, but who knows what she went through during the fall of Insomnia.  How could I be so lucky? _

“Wait Prompto,” Gladio growling, grabbing onto this thin arm.  “She ain’t your girl.”

“Gladio, dude, what the-” Prompto stopped, eyes growing wide as Milla reached behind her head, pulling a silver-gilded lance from its resting place against her back.  

She firmly planted the weapon in front of her, eyes falling on Noctis.  “Let me tell you how this is going to go, Prince Noctis.  You’re going to tell me exactly what Izunia wants with you, and I might just let you live.”

“The chancellor is after the same as the emperor, the defeat of Insomnia.  Noctis is the crown prince, what more do you need?” Ignis answered before Noctis had a chance to consider the strange question.  Surely this woman could guess why the crown prince was being hunted.

She narrowed her grey eyes at Ignis before bringing her attention back to Noctis.  “No, he’s  _ obsessed _ with you,  _ you _ specifically.  I want to know why.  What do you know about him?  About his past?”

“Enough,” Gladio said as he put himself between the threatening woman and Noctis, broadsword raised offensively.  “Get out of our way before I  _ make _ you.”

She snorted “a broadsword, really, overcompensating much  _ shield _ ?”  With a wicked grin she brought her arm up, seemingly reaching out to Gladio, then pulled it back quickly.  The broadsword disappeared in a shower of blue sparks.

“The hell?!”   

The sound of footsteps brought their attention to the corner of the building, across from the Regalia, where another woman, this one dressed entirely in red leather with a wicked shuriken in her hands, was walking towards the group followed by half a dozen imperial soldiers.  She stopped just beyond the covered hanger they were beneath, pale eyes sharp but otherwise unmoving.

“I’ve got this under control, stay put,” Milla shouted to the new arrivals before turning her attention back to the prince.  “I’m not going to ask again.  Tell me what you know of Izunia.”

In a blur of movement Noctis warped at her.  She sidestepped his attack, pivoting to bring her polearm down hard across his back.  Letting out a grunt of pain Noctis stumbled forward and fell to his knees.  Gladio was between the two in seconds, using his shield to knock her back a few steps.  With a quick glance back to confirm Noctis was unharmed he dismissed his shield and called forth his greatsword, wasting no time in pressing an attack; his broadsword varying between downward cuts and thrusting strikes without a second of pause between them.  

Milla parried each swing of Gladio’s sword with her lance but was steadily being forced back and away from Noctis.  She sprung out of the way, desperate to put distance between herself and Gladio’s furious blows.  Coming to a stop she raising her hand towards Gladio in the same movement she had used to dispel his weapon earlier but was disrupted as Ignis charged at her from the side, breaking her concentration.  

She turned to this new threat, lance twirling. Daggers and polearm were a blur of motion as she deftly met each of Ignis’ quick attacks and pressed her own. She thrust the blade towards where Ignis stood a second before, hitting nothing as he backhandsprung out of the way.  With a frustrated growl she used her polearm to launch into the air after him, arching her weapon back at the ready.

As her lance came down a hair’s width from his shoulder Ignis saw his opening.  Sending away his daggers he used her own forward momentum against her, one hand grabbing her upper arm and jerking it behind her back while the other looking for the small point at her wrist that would making her drop her weapon. The ungloved pad of his thumb finally found the point and then everything seemed to freeze.

Ignis looked down, seeing the shock he was sure he was showing reflected in the young woman’s steel grey eyes as she turned to look back at him. He couldn’t move, couldn’t  _ think _ , a torrid of emotions flowing through the newly created bond.  A strange burning sensation began where their skin touched and ran up his hand, settling slightly above his left wrist.  She was finally able to pry her eyes away from Ignis’ and stared down at where is hand touched her wrist, still speechless.  Ignis came back to himself first, shutting his emotions and absolute shock away as he’d been taught and quickly dropping her arm.  She turned around and took a few steps backwards, holding her left arm to her body before finally glancing up again at Ignis.

“Highness?” The tall woman in red finally spoke, breaking whatever spell had befallen them and slowly approaching the group.  Milla looked back at her and raised her hand, motioning for the other to stop.  Taking a deep breath she seemed to come back to herself.  Standing tall she turned her attention to Noctis, jaw clenched as she seemed to study him.  Finally she turned back to the woman.

“Let them pass,” she ordered.  The other woman looked surprised, but quickly hid it and nodded curtly.  Noctis looked over to Ignis, eyes wide with shock.  

“Then we should leave, too.  Izunia will be here within the hour, we best be far from here by then.”  She turned her attention to Noctis, pale blue eyes taking him in, then scanning the other three members of his retinue.  “I suggest you four get away from here as fast as you can as well.”  

That seemed to spur the four Lucians into action, they nodded to the two women who began walking away from them, towards the opposite side of where the Regalia was parked.  

“Let’s get the hell out of here,” Gladio said, finally breaking the silence and they started cautiously walking to their waiting car.

“Prompto,” they heard, and turned as one towards Milla who was now facing them across the pavement.  She looked down at her black boots, a slight blush on her pale cheeks.  “I put a tracker in your phone, it’s how the MTs have been finding you.  I suggest you ditch it.”  With that she turned and disappeared behind the building.

Prompto frowned down at his phone before following this three friends into their car and hurrying out of the base.  Once they were safely back on the road he finally spoke up, “ok, what in the six was that all about and who the hell was that scary chic? The woman in all that red leather?” 

“I believe she was a Morduchi,” replied Ignis, eyes never leaving the road.

“Shit” hissed Gladio

“A what?!”

“Similar to the Amicitia family’s role as shield to the line of Lucius, Morduchi are raised from youth as protectors to the House of Aldercapt,” explained Ignis.

“Like Emperor Aldercapt, Aldercapt?”

“Indeed, though the emperor is said to have abandoned the tradition decades ago in favor of his MT guards.  Regardless, this represents a very serious problem.  Dealing with MTs is one thing, having to go against Morduchi will be a difficult endeavor should we be forced to face one.”

“So Prom’s crazy ex can somehow send our weapons back into the armiger and she’s got some ancient order sidekick that can beat our asses? Great, just great.” Noctis sighed from where he lay against the car door, eyes closed.  “I’ve had enough for now, just let me get some sleep.”  
  


****

That night they camped out at Monoth Haven, figuring the remote location would be safe from any searching imperials.  It was a somber night at camp, silence reigned as Noctis, Prompto and Gladio sat by the fire while Ignis prepared dinner.  

“Hey Iggy,” Prompto finally broke the silence, walking up to the cooking station.  “Uhm, you know, if there’s anything you, uhm, want to know about Millie, or whatever, I’d be happy to, uhm, tell you about her.”

Ignis sighed, pushing up his glasses “I sincerely doubt anything you know about whomever she is is the truth.”

“I’m sure some of it -“

“Prompto, I tell you this not to hurt your feelings but merely for your own understanding.  Everything she said and did was most definitely a ploy to get information from you and closer to the crown.  She was a spy, and used you.”   
  
“I know, it’s just.  So, you’re a good guy, like, really good, right?  So maybe she is, too, if she’s your soul-”

“No, Prompto,” Ignis cut him off, firelight glinting off his glasses, hiding whatever expression was underneath.  “I would appreciate it if this line of discussion were dropped.”

“Yeah, sure, ‘course Iggy.  Sorry.”  Prompto returned to his chair.

Frowning, Ignis pushed up the sleeve of his shirt revealing the new mark on his inner wrist, two crossed daggers with a small crown resting on top of the hilts.  With a scowl he roughly pulled his sleeve back down and turned back to his cooking.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m actually pretty proud of this chapter. Writing fanfic is still sooo new to me and I’m not sure how I’m doing but I like how this chapter came out.


	3. Ignis/Rescue at Costlemark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thankfully, Ignis’ three companions had finally stopped badgering him regarding the soulmark and his thoughts on the matter. At least this damned dungeon is good for something, he thought warily.
> 
> He kept himself closed off from the bond as much as possible, but before falling asleep or when just waking up it was sometimes difficult. Luckily the bond was new, and neither him nor his….the woman at the other end of it seemed to be actively trying to use it, so it was mostly easy to ignore. Only strong emotions would flow through at this point anyway and, aside from a few bursts of anger he knew weren’t his, it remained blessedly inert.
> 
> It wouldn’t do to have emotions clouding his judgment, especially someone else’s emotions.

The last few weeks had been blessedly easy, up until now.  There was a noticeable decline in run-ins with Imperial MTs, thanks to Prompto removing the tracking device in his phone no doubt, and the hunts they had taken on had been fairly straightforward.  That is until they had come across the royal tomb at Fallgrove and ended up in their current mess;  because someone had decided to take the bloody royal arm out of the bloody royal tomb and now they were making their way through this gods-forsaken never ending  “tower” crawling with daemons with nary a glimpse of the elusive weapon.

Thankfully, Ignis’ three companions had finally stopped badgering him regarding the soulmark and his thoughts on the matter.   _At least this damned dungeon is good for something_ , he thought warily.

He kept himself closed off from the bond as much as possible, but before falling asleep or when just waking up it was sometimes difficult.  Luckily the bond was new, and neither him nor his….the woman at the other end of it seemed to be actively trying to use it, so it was mostly easy to ignore.  Only strong emotions would flow through at this point anyway and, aside from a few bursts of anger he knew weren’t his, it remained blessedly inert.

It wouldn’t do to have emotions clouding his judgment, especially someone else’s emotions.    
  
Ignis didn’t necessarily mind the idea of soulmates, in fact he quite liked the concept when he was younger.  The idea of someone who would just get him, idiosyncrasies and all, was very appealing to a workaholic Ignis who barely have time for himself, let alone cultivating relationships outside of work.  As he grew older he realized his view of soulbonds was idealistic and romanticized, nevertheless there always seemed to be a small part of him that still craved a soulmate.  Something, some _one_ , special who would be just his.  A bond he could trust, a person he could share himself with; all his fears, insecurities and dreams that he kept hidden deep inside in order to not interfere with his duties to the crown.  As close as he was to Gladiolus and Noctis, and now Prompto, too, there was always that thread of duty to his relationships with them.  Noctis was his best friend, his brother, but he was also his liege and he would not place any undue burden on him, he had enough already.  He knew Noctis needed to trust that Ignis would always know what to do, the next step forward, and he refused to allow Noctis to see that sometimes he, too, struggled.  

Back in Insomnia he had become close to Gladio, there were few that could understand their roles and its various pressures.  They would often vent to eachother when Noctis was being particularly difficult and they shared an easy camaraderie that only grew stronger as they matured.  Even this relationship, though, was tainted by duty.  While he knew he could always count on Gladio, that the other would always have his back, Ignis held back when it came to discussing anything too personal or emotional; there was always that small worry that the shield would see his vulnerabilities and fears and he lose his trust in the advisor’s abilities.  It was a baseless fear, Ignis knew, but one that held him back nonetheless.   

Nevertheless here Ignis was, his home in ashes, on the run with the young king and fighting for his life daily, doing all he could to just to keep the four of them alive and relatively healthy, when this… bomb… was dropped on him.  He was exhausted, physically and emotionally (not that he could let the others know), and dealing with a soulmate, an enemy one at that, was beyond his current abilities to cope with. 

Or maybe not an enemy, not entirely.  He didn’t have all the information and that was part of the problem.

_A problem for another day_ , Ignis thought as they rounded another corner, another corner that, once again, looked familiar… and here they were again, in this six-forsaken room that kept respawning daemons.  They had retreated back to a haven on an upper level, thankfully those daemons had the good graces to remain dead, but for whatever reason this room seemed to draw them to it; even after they had cleared it out and proceeded back through that damned maze, they would reappear when they emerged back in this specific room.  It was beginning to get tiresome, he thought.

They were all exhausted, hungry and nursing various small injuries.  Their last battle in this room had been particularly vicious and they were still recovering, having opted not to go back to the haven in favor of powering through the maze for the, hopefully, last time.  Ignis instantly regretted that decision when he saw the telltale black ooze bubbling from the floor.  

“Not this shit again,”  muttered Gladio.  

“Nothing for it but to push forward,” Ignis replied, though he shared the larger man’s sentiment.  He glanced back at Noctis who was limply bringing up the rear of their little group, one of Prompto’s arms around his waist keeping him steady.  “Perhaps you should leave this one to us?” 

“We barely survived this stupid room the last time, not sitting this out.”

Gladio grinned, “better get ready then princess, here they come.”

Ignis called forth his daggers and jumped forward into a group of thunder bombs that had just appeared.  He noticed Prompto running off to the side, covering Noctis as he warp-striked in and out of battle with a nagarani. Gladio was attacking the same daemon with large sweeps of his claymore against its vulnerable belly.  

Making quick work of the bombs, Ignis swapped his plunderers for his lance and joined in Gladio’s attack on the snake daemon.  A swipe of its tail sent the two of them flying, Ignis hitting the wall hard and struggling back to his feet.  He saw Gladio doing the same several feet away.  Noctis was running towards them, ready to assist with a potion already in hand.  

“Incoming!” Prompto’s voice broke through the sound of blood pounding in Ignis’ ear.  He looked towards the blonde, a group of nearly a dozen flan emerging between them.  Gladio was already rushing around the new threat, still intent on the nagarani.  Noct looked momentarily indecisive before switching the potion for his sword and warping after Gladio.

Ignis brought his attention to the gaggle of flan descending on him.  With a flick of the wrist he summoned a blizzara flask and lobbed it towards the center of the group.  Once the magic had dissipated he wove through the group of frozen flan like lightning, his polearm jabbing and thrusting.  Launching himself into the air he landed his entire weight on his lance, the weapon skewering a particularly large flan right through the center.  With a small smirk he handsprung out of the way of the remaining enemy, switching to his daggers and throwing them at it in quick succession, each blade hitting their mark and sinking into the jelly-like flesh. 

The frozen desserts finally finished he turned to join the other three, pausing to catch his breath when he noticed the daemon was in its death throes.  “Marvelous job,” he clapped.

They were assessing their injuries when the grinding, screeching sound of several red giants cut through their peace.  

“Oh come _ON_ !  I am a thousand percent _done_ with this place,” Prompto whined.  

“Stop bitching, start killing Prompto.” 

Ignis quickly took stock of the situation before beginning to shout out orders to the others.  Three red giants would be difficult enough had they not already been tired and injured, they would need to end this battle quickly.  He took his place besides Noctis, using his daggers to guide the prince to the daemons’ vulnerable spots.

Noctis whirled around them, royal arms bright as they flew into the closest red giant.

“That’s it, don’t stop now!” Ignis shouted, adrenaline coursing through him as the first giant fell to its knees and began to dissolve.

He threw his daggers with pinpoint accuracy at the next enemy, easily evading its slower attacks.  As always he kept one eye on Noctis, following the younger man’s moves and doing what he could to predict where he would be and keeping close.

With a pained grunt Noctis fell out of a warp, landing hard on the ground in statis.  The red giant he had just escaped from seemed to sense his prey’s weakness, footfalls heavy as he plodded after the vulnerable prince.  Ignis mind narrowed down to Noctis’ prone form laying before the giant and he ran with all his might over to him, eternally thankful for the daemon’s slowness as he flew between his charge and the monster.

Ignis crossed his daggers in front of him defensively and prepared himself for the blow from the giant’s sword.  As the large sword swung down on top of him it suddenly stopped, a screeching sound filling the air as the weapon hit the barrier that had appeared over them.  Ignis looked down at Noctis in shock, he’d known King Regis could conjure energy shields but had never known Noctis to have the ability.  Noctis was still on the ground in statis, eyes wide.  

The sound of footsteps brought his gaze behind them, where the woman he knew as Milla stood, white-clad arms outstretched towards them, eyes narrowed in concentration.   He saw a blur of red as the other woman from their confrontation at Aracheole Stronghold, the suspected Morduchi, dove into battle with the red giant that had them pinned.

“You guys ok?”  Asked a white-haired giant of a man coming to a stop next to Milla, his clear blue eyes scanning over Noctis and Ignis.  He also wore the garment of a Morduchi, the red leather straining against his bulging muscles; two huge, lethal looking axes in enormous hands.

Ignis weighed his options.  He could tell them the truth; they had certainly, and suspiciously, arrived at an opportune time but had no doubt had just saved him and Noctis.  Lying to them might be the smart move, not knowing their motives certainly spoke to that, but he wasn’t sure if the woman would be able to sense the deception through their bond.  “Noctis needs time to recover before he can rejoin the fight.”

“Vos, circle around with Ry and draw it away from them.  I’ll attack from behind.”

“With what weapon?”

A soft swear erupted from her.  “Go, I can’t keep the shield up.”  The man nodded once and, with a huge smile on his face, ran into the fray.  Once the two red-clad Morduchi seemed to have the closest giant’s attention the shield protecting them dispelled.  Grey eyes met deep blue.  “Prince Noctis, I’m going to need to borrow a weapon.”  Noctis frowned as she seemed to stare through him, her fingers twitching up and down as though she was counting with them, pink lips moving silently.  After several seconds her fingers stopped and a she grinned, a familiar blue crystalline explosion in her hands as she called forth a weapon from Noctis’ armiger.  “Very nice,” she smirked, taking in Ignis’ drain lance.  With a deep breath she seemed to steel herself before following her two companions after the red giant.  

“Iggy, how-”

“A question for another time highness, are you ready?”

“Yeah, lets go.”  With that Noctis warped to the red giant Gladio and Prompto were fighting.  Ignis rushed after him, content to let the three newcomers take on the other daemon.

The battle was, blessedly, rather easy what with each group focusing on one enemy.  Ignis moved in and out of the giant’s range, delivering quick but powerful blows to the back of its legs.  Prompto kept it distracted with a starshell while Gladio and Noctis hacked away at it with their swords.  WIth a final roar it dropped its flaming sword and fell to the floor.  The other giant seemed to have suffered the same fate, the other three slowly making their way over. 

Ignis dismisses his daggers back into the armiger, shaking his arms to help the tingling in his wrists from the weapons’ reverberations against the iron-like skin of the daemon.  Although no more enemies remained the air was thick with tension.  Gladio stood beside and slightly ahead of Noctis, his posture stiff, shoulders back, showing off the full breadth of his size.  If he was looking to intimidate the three Nifs it didn’t seem to be working, thought Ignis, as he noticed the male Morduchi adopt a similar position, although he seemed to have a few inches on Gladio in both height and width.  

“Gotta say that was pretty convenient you three showing up like that,” Gladio gruffly stated, eyes narrowed in obvious suspicion.  “How’d you know we were here?”

“That one’s all Mar,” the red-clad man shrugged, his head nodding towards Milla.  

Milla frowned, gesturing vaguely to her right wrist.  “I… felt that you were in trouble.  Luckily we weren’t far.”  

“So, like, using Noct’s Armiger and stuff?  What are you?”  Prompto innocently asked, skipping slightly as he joined the rest of the group.  Ignis felt a flare of embarrassment, no, pain?  shame? through the bond before it was quickly cut off.

“She’s human, that what she is,” growled the tall blond woman, the venom in her voice cutting enough that Prompto visibly recoiled.  

Ignis cleared his throat.  “Perhaps introductions are in order?  You seem to have us at a disadvantage in that regard.”

“Yeah, uhm, bigger guy called you Mar?”

The shorter woman flushed.  “Of course.  My real name is Miara Aldercept. The big guy is Corvos, the scary one is Ryku.”  Both Noctis and Prompto seemed taken aback by the woman’s revelation but, truthfully, Ignis wasn’t all the surprised.  With the appearance of the Morduchi back at Aracheole, and the tall woman referring to the other as ‘highness,’  he and Gladio had made the logical assumption that she was connected to the House of Aldercept.  Ignis knew, in an abstract way, that the Emperor had a family, though all talks back in Insomnia regarding Niflheim and it’s hierarchy seemed to exclude any mentions of an heir involved in governance.  Gladio had shared his knowledge that, as far as he remembered hearing through his father and the marshall, none of them were directly involved in the army, either.  

Ignis inclined his head to each of them in turn.  “Thank you.  You know Prince Noctis and Prompto, of course.  I am Ignis Scientia, this is Gladiolus Amicitia,” he gestured toward the shield.

“Yeah, we met.  Well, I meet _Milla_ back in Insomnia,” Gladio’s voice was gruff and still laced in suspicion.  “You were pretty convincin’ back then with your little act.”

Miara’s pale skin flushed deep red but she seemed to brace herself and turned to face Gladio head-on, back ramrod straight.  “I did what I had to do.”  

Gladio’s eyebrows shot up his forehead but he just shrugged.  “Just sayin’ is all.”

“Perhaps we should retreat to the safety of the haven?” Ignis announced, ever eager to end a fight before one could start, and began leading the group towards the upper levels of the dungeon.  “We would be remiss to chance going against the daemons again without proper rest.”

Back at the haven Ignis quickly set to work cataloging their stock of ingredients while the others rested around the fire.  “We have some trout left if that with rice suits everyone,” Ignis said, eyes focused on the three Nifs standing awkwardly around the fire.

“Oh, Mil… errrr, I mean Miara?  Doesn’t eat fish,” Prompto piped up from next to Noctis.  “Uhm, unless… unless that’s not true…”

Ignis’ sharp eyes didn’t miss the momentary confused look on the young woman’s face.  “No, I do not.  That is… kind of you to remember Prompto.”  Her grey eyes focused on Ignis “please do not feel it necessary to cook for us, we have plenty of ration bars.”  With that she opened the bag next to her and handed it over to her enormous guard.

“Speak for yourself princess, I need real food,”  he grimaced, looking into the bag before pulling out one of the aftermentioned bars and throwing it, none-to-lightly Ignis thought, at the woman.  In one fluid movement she caught the projectile and threw it back at the man, grinning.

“I assure you, it is no trouble your highness.” Ignis lowered his head, adjusting his glasses.  “I can prepare something separate for you.”

“Please don’t go to the trouble.  Ration bars and rice is fine for me, truly.  We haven’t eaten anything other than premade food in weeks, I think I speak for all of us when I say your offer to cook is greatly appreciated.  And it’s Miara, please,”  She smiled up at Ignis and he felt his cheeks flush lightly.  He nodded, taking the opportunity to clean his glasses and collect his thoughts before turning his attention to the ingredients he had collected.

Once the fish was safely on the grill and the rice gently simmering Ignis took the chance to surreptitiously glance at the woman who shared his soulbound.  She was fair skinned, like most people from Niflheim, with intelligent, steel-grey eyes he was reluctant to concede, even to himself, he’s dreamt of.  Her red-gold hair shimmered in the light like fire as it cascaded around her slim shoulders and framed the high cheekbones of her face.  He could just make out a smattering of freckles across her refined greek nose.  The white jacket she wore did nothing to hide her petite build, and she looked to be at least a head shorter then himself.  She was physically beautiful, he could at least admit that much to himself.

Perhaps he should take this temporary teamup as an opportunity to learn more about her.  If nothing else learning more about her could only aid in their understanding of Niflheim and it’s occupation of their country.   _There was no such thing as too much information_ , he told himself.

Preparing plate for all seven of them, Ignis let everyone know dinner was ready, handing each a plate before sitting down with his own.

The tension around the fire eased as everyone ate.  Prompto kept the tone light with his own take on their battles through Costlemark, regaling the Nifs with commentary on the various daemons they had faced.  The large blond man, Corvos, seemed to especially enjoy Prompto’s version of events while Ryku sat stone-faced close to Miara, her long legs crossed before her and one hand on her shuriken.   

There was a lull in conversation as Prompto’s story finally came to an end.  They all focused on their dinner, the scraping of forks against plates and crackling of the fire the only sound for several long minutes.  Ignis was surprised when Miara was the first to speak, so far she had seemed rather quiet.

“What do you know of Costlemark?  From my studies it seems to have been summer home to Lucian royalty centuries ago.”

Noctis shrugged, “nothing, just some creepy old dungeon.”  Ignis did not miss the hint of anger in his voice, and he doubted anyone else missed it, either, if the way Ryku’s hand tightened on her weapon was any indication.

The redhead seemed content to ignore the venom in his voice, turning her attention to the two Morduchi while putting down her barely-touched plate.  “Well, it was, and from what I gather there was quite an extensive library with even more ancient texts in a hidden room in the basement.”

“Highness,” Ryku chastised, running a hand through her white-blond hair, an exasperated look on her face.  

“I can’t allow this chance to pass Ry, I can’t.  We are so close to the sanctum, what if the library has something we can use?”  Her voice was barely above a whisper but she spoke with such emotion that Ignis found himself unconsciously leaning forward slightly, focusing on every word of her impassioned plea.  “We have exhausted our searches in Niflheim and Tenebrae and look at what he’s done to Insomnia.  If there’s even a chance of information here we have to check.”  

“What who did what to Insomnia” Gladio’s deep bass asked.

“Izunia,” Corvos’ equally deep voice answered.  He rolled his eyes, “it always comes back to Izunia.”

Ignis’ interest was piqued now.  “When we first met you were looking for information on the chancellor’s interest in Noctis, were you not?”  Miara looked over at Ignis, silver meeting emerald, and he didn’t miss the way she bit her bottom lip in hesitation before answering.

“I… we… have been looking for information regarding Izunia’s background and his interest in the Caelum family.  He’s not from Niflheim, we’ve learned that much, and we’ve found no mention of his surname anywhere there.  If we can find anything, even a hint of his family name or where he came from, it may give us a clue on what he’s truly after.”

“You think there’s info here?” Prompto piped up.  “I mean, this place is pretty old and, uhhhh, daemony.”

Miara shrugged, her eyes dropping from Ignis’.  “Possibly.  I won’t know until I get down there and take a look.”

“Well, we’re goin’ down there anyway.  The more the merrier, right Noct?”

The prince’s response was to angrily get to his feet, his face impassive as always but Ignis knew him well enough to see the ire in his eyes.  With a huff he turned to Prompto and muttered that he was going to bed.  Without a second glance at any of them he stomped over to where Gladio had pitched the tent, threw the flap aside, and launched himself inside.

Ignis frowned and looked to Gladio, noticing the other man with a similar expression on his face.  Sighing he decided it best to let Noct’s little outburst go and proceeded to gather all the dishes for washing.  Without a word Gladio joined him in his improvised little kitchen and helped with the cleaning.  Once finished they glanced back at the group by the fire, Prompto was nowhere to be found, most likely he had retreated into the tent with Noctis, and the three newcomers seemed to be deep in discussion.  Ignis caught Gladio’s eyes and the two moved further away from the camp.

“What ‘r your thoughts Iggy?” Gladio asked when he was comfortable they were far enough away from the camp to not be heard.

Ignis began pacing as he spoke.  “We all seem to have the same goal, reaching the inner sanctum.  If our previous encounters with the daemons are anything to go by they will be even more troublesome this time.  We could certainly use the extra firepower.” 

“Yeah, but can we trust ‘em?  I mean, sure, that Miara chick has helped us out a couple times now but not sure whose benefit it’s been for.  I mean, they’re still Nifs.  You, uhhh, got any insight on that?” Gladio pointed looked down at Ignis’ wrist.  

Ignis scowled.  “I sense no deceit through the bond, if that is your meaning.  Other then that I’m privy to the same information you are.”

“Right, so, we team up and finally get the hell through this place.”

“Noctis is not going to be happy about it.”

“Yeah, well, princess will have to get over it.  ‘Sides, not like she’s really into Prompto anyway, kid’s got no reason to be jealous.”  

“Yes. Well, he should be happy with the extra help in battle as least.”

“Speaking of Noct and Prom…”

“I have not been blind on that front, Gladio.  However, now’s not the time to discuss it.”

Ignis didn’t miss the way Noctis hovered over his best friend, nor did he miss the hateful looks his charge shot Prompto’s ex.  He could easily pass it off as Noctis simply being overprotective of his best friend but the last few months had shown that the two had, perhaps, grown closer than was proper. They had been quick friends, a friendship Noctis had sorely needed and Ignis was grateful for, but it appeared this roadtrip may have changed things. Ignis found himself worried he’d have to have an altogether different conversation with Noctis; one about his duties and obligations as betrothed to Lady Lunafreya.

… that was a headache for another day.

“You wanna talk about you and Miara then?”

“Absolutely not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to try my hand at a Soulmate AU and something exploring the emotions involved. My plan is for it to follow the game for the most part. I feel like I rushed through the prologue (I may go back) but boring prologue is boring and I had already started on the more “fun” first chapter.


End file.
